Passions ardentes et déclarations enflammées
by coccinelover
Summary: Rien ne va plus dans le royaume de J.K.Rowling alors que se forment les couples les plus improbables... Que ce soit dans le château de Lord Voldemort ou à Poudlard, tout le monde semble perdre la tête et Cupidon s'amuse!
1. Chapter 1

_Château de Lord Voldemort, Pennsylvanie_

Ginny, tremblante, se tenait à l'entrée de la grande salle, luxueusement décorée de vert et d'argent. Elle jeta un coup d'œil autour d'elle en avançant, et se figea à la vue des centaines de serpents qui jonchaient le sol. Au milieu, de la pièce, Voldemort se tenait, une flûte à la main, et faisait danser les frétillants reptiles…

Il la regarda. Elle le fixa, le visage blanc.

Puis soudainement, elle se jeta vers lui en pleurant :

« Tom ! Mon amour, ma vie ! Tu m'as tellement manqué ! »

Car en effet, la petite Weasley était tombée amoureuse au premier regard de Tom Jedusor alors qu'elle écrivait dans son journal intime durant sa première année. Son apparition dans la Chambre des Secrets l'avait complètement envoûtée et elle n'avait jamais réellement pardonné à Harry Potter de l'avoir tué sous ses yeux.

Elle l'embrassa passionnément sans prendre en compte les regards interloqués des Mangemorts qui assistaient à la scène depuis leurs emplacements stratégiques le long des murs (loin des serpents…). Lucius, qui se tenait lui-même dans le coin le plus proche de la scène, sentit une vague de jalousie le traverser alors que l'image de Pomona Chourave lui apparaissait devant les yeux à sa plus grande surprise. Son cœur se mit à battre la chamade et il se demanda avec consternation pourquoi il sentait ses joues rougir sous son masque.

Il se nota à lui-même d'aller rendre une visite à Poudlard, quand il en aurait le temps, avant de reporter ses yeux sur les autres Mangemorts.

Non loin de là, Blaise Zabini se tenait raide, les lèvres pincées et l'air mécontent. Non, ce n'était pas dû à la présence (quoiqu'étrange) de Ginny en ces lieux, mais bien à l'attitude de Nagini à son égard.

En effet, le serpent semblait faire exprès de vouloir le rendre jaloux, en se frottant à la jambe gauche de Rodolphus Lestrange. La gauche !

Blaise serra le poing avec rage. Il sentait qu'il était prêt de frapper l'arrogant (et bel homme) qui recevait ainsi les faveurs de SON amant, qui n'était qu'à lui depuis ce fameux soir … où Nagini avait pris forme humaine devant lui, révélant son regard de braise et susurrant ces mots :

« Que je t'aime Blaissssssssssssssse ! »

La révélation l'avait cloué sur place, et ce fut le coup de foudre. Il se rendit bien compte que Nagini était fait pour lui, c'était l'amour de sa vie, son âme sœur ! Il ne pouvait vivre sans lui, ses baisers passionnés, sa langue bifide, sa peau gluante et moite, couverte d'écailles, qui le faisaient chavirer et sentir des tas de papillons dans son ventre. Oui vraiment, il allait devoir s'expliquer !

Un gémissement rauque détourna l'attention des Mangemorts vers leur Seigneur et Maître, qui détacha sa bouche mince et blanche de celle de la jeune Ginny, claqua des doigts et ordonna d'une voix sifflante :

« Mussssique ! »

Aussitôt, Rogue jaillit de derrière les rideaux, violon en main, suivit de près par Bellatrix Lestrange, castagnettes à la main. Le duo se lança dans une composition originale de claquements et de grincements qui fit rire Tom. Il saisit Ginny à bras le corps et ils entamèrent un tango torride.

L'enthousiasme saisit l'assemblée et les Mangemorts ôtèrent leurs robes noires dévoilant leurs tutus rouges sang et leurs ceintures de perles. Bien alignés, ils se mirent à danser un french cancan endiablé tout en hurlant à plein poumons :

« AMORE ! AMORE ! »

Queudver, profitant de la confusion, attrapa le postérieur de Draco Malefoy à pleines mains, faisant sourire vicieusement le jeune homme qui n'attendait que ça. Sous le regard ravi de son père, il passa sa main frêle dans les cheveux gras et décatis de son aimé, avant de l'embrasser goulûment. Suivant leur exemple, tous les Mangemorts se penchèrent vers leur voisin de droite pour échanger un baiser avide.

Blaise saisit Nagini et l'enroula sur ses épaules avec un regard menaçant : tout ceci se règlerait dans leur chambre le soir même. En attendant, il devait se tenir loin de la jambe gauche de Rodolphus ! Le serpent sourit malicieusement et se glissa dans le tutu de Blaise qui glapit de surprise. Ce faisant, il déconcentra Severus qui tentait à cet instant même de jouer de la guitare avec les pieds tout en faisant du clavecin avec la langue sous le regard admiratif de Bellatrix.

Rogue tomba par terre, ajoutant un gros « boum ! » à sa mélodie, dérangeant les serpents qui s'évertuaient alors à former des cœurs frétillants sur le sol de la piste de danse. Les serpents, à moitié écrasés sous le popotin rebondit de Rogue, mordirent celui-ci, provoquant un hurlement que Bellatrix reprit, croyant qu'il s'agissait d'un yodle en duo, et ainsi elle se mit à éclater des pétards sous ses talons, tout en faisant signe aux techniciens de lancer les paillettes roses et vertes sur le couple central.

Mais c'était trop tôt ! Les Mangemorts en tutu n'avaient alors pas fini la 1ère partie de leur chorégraphie, et en voyant les paillettes ils crurent être en retard, et donc accélérèrent le pas ! Mais le Seigneur Noir ne semblait à vrai dire rien remarquer, puisqu'il soulevait alors Ginny par les cheveux, pour la faire tourner élégamment autour de son corps.

Severus, alarmé, se mit alors à improviser une sarabande en fouettant l'air avec des serpents à sonnettes. Le mouvement de ses muscles déchira sauvagement sa chemise tendue sur son corps saillant, enflammant le regard de Bellatrix mais aussi de Greyback qui se mirent à saliver de concert devant cette chair bien ferme et appétissante.

Les Mangemorts, ayant perdu le fil, décidèrent d'arracher leurs tutus dévoilant leurs body noirs satinés bordés de dentelles affriolantes et de bandes de cuir. Draco, avisant le ventre bedonnant bien moulé de Queudver, le prit dans ses bras et le fit basculer élégamment une jambe en l'air, son double menton offert, les yeux clos et la bouche en cœur. Immédiatement, les autres Mangemorts, en panne d'inspiration et toujours prompts à suivre le mouvement, saisirent leur voisin de droite et firent de même.

Tom, galamment inspiré, projeta Ginny à terre, la saisit par la cheville, ignorant ses plaintes languissantes et la lança à son fidèle Severus qui cracha son harmonica, décoinça ses orteils de sa harpe et attrapa la jeune femme au vol, saisit Bellatrix, et se mit à jongler avec ardeur et passion.

Voldemort, sous les applaudissements et acclamations ravies de son public en body, arracha sa robe à son tour dévoilant une chemise blanche à jabot ouverte sur son poitrail blanchâtre, imberbe et maigre ainsi qu'à un pantalon de cuir noir ne laissant aucune place à l'imagination.

Il se lança alors dans un solo de zumba, se tortillant au sol comme un serpent et finissant en un splendide grand écart inversé. Ginny, fascinée par la séduction de son homme, prit appui sur la tête de Rogue, fit un triple salto suivit d'un saut de l'ange avant d'atterrir en beauté les deux pieds sur l'estomac de Tom. Celui-ci poussa un grognement ravi, la lança sur son épaule maigrichonne tel un sac de patates et l'emmena directement dans sa chambre.

Rogue laissa Bellatrix s'écraser au sol afin de lui prouver son amour dévastateur puis la chargea de tous ses instruments, remit sa cape dans un mouvement tourbillonnant de tissus et lui fit signe de le suivre dans son cachot. La femme, chargée comme un âne, soupira à s'en fendre l'âme et gémit :

« Qu'il est beau et ténébreux ! »

Derrière eux, Lucius laissa tomber la pyramide humaine qui tenait sur ses épaules, faisant chuter à grands bruits Queudver qui tenait sur son seul pouce et Draco qui faisait des pompes claquées sur la tête de son amant. Malefoy Senior n'entendit aucune insulte, occupé qu'il était à songer à la liste fascinante de ses hobbies qu'il allait mettre sur le site de rencontre de Poudlard dans l'espoir d'aguicher le professeur Chourave.

Draco, dédaignant le corps inerte de Blaise autour duquel s'était enroulé Nagini dans un nid de paillettes et de morceaux de tulle, piétina son aimé amoureusement et lui fit signe de le suivre dans sa splendide suite de luxe avec jacuzzi.


	2. Chapter 2

_Pendant ce temps, à Poudlard_

Le professeur Chourave profita d'un moment de calme, tandis que ses élèves tentaient bien que mal d'arracher des plants de Géranium-sauvages-aux-morsures-mortelles, pour jeter un œil aux nouveaux profils qui s'étaient affichés sur son parchemin magique : _Chope un sorcier._

Elle regarda sans intérêt les profils, passant d'un vieux grigou d'une centaine d'années vantant ses talents au tricot, au profil d'un étrange individu « dans la fleur de l'âge » présentant une passion immodérée pour le citron et les vêtements multicolores, dont elle soupçonnait (mais était incapable de le prouver) qu'il s'agissait de Dumbledore en personne ! Quelque part entre les deux, elle entraperçu avec horreur la photo d'un de ses élèves qui, plus tôt dans la matinée, avait cligné de l'œil en la regardant d'un air salace.

Son regard s'arrêta soudainement sur le profil de _Fougueux-Pur-Sang_, qui se déclarait jeune veuf, de bon goût, riche, splendide, brillant, influent, parfait, sans défauts et, bien entendu, modeste. La liste impressionnante de ses hobbies comprenait entre autres des séances hebdomadaires d'insultes contre les Sangs-de-Bourbe, des visites régulières au ministère de la Magie afin (en toute grandeur d'âme) d'améliorer les conditions de vie des Sangs-Purs, une collection unique d'artefacts de magie noire, ainsi que des réunions entre amis autour d'une table de torture.

Cet individu prometteur exerçait la très lucrative profession de rentier ainsi qu'un travail à mi-temps de Mangemort au service du Lord Noir. Pomona sentit son cœur battre la chamade : elle venait de dénicher l'homme idéal ! Elle se hâta de lui écrire un message langoureux, les joues enflammées, les yeux brillants, la main tremblante sans regarder au-delà de son bureau le petit Crivey se faire dévorer vivant par une Anémone-aux-dents-longues.

Luna eut un petit sourire secret alors que les dernières gouttes de sang de son camarade s'écrasaient sur le sol. Dans son esprit, une cavalcade de petits elfes de maison dansaient la sarabande avec des petites ailes dans le dos.

Elle se leva subitement et sortit de la salle de cours en marmonnant quelque chose à propos de chaussettes bleues, devant son professeur qui à vrai dire gloussait devant son parchemin, et les autres élèves qui se partageaient les affaires de Crivey en riant.

« Et de cinq ! » hurla un garçon en brandissant la ceinture du défunt.

Elle se dirigea alors les yeux fermés jusqu'à son placard à trésor (situé en bas à gauche du terrier de lapin-garou), en jeta pêle-mêle le contenu au sol, avant de saisir rêveusement un vieux torchon crasseux, de le serrer contre son cœur, de baver amoureusement dessus, avant de le mettre dans sa poche et de quitter sa cachette, laissant au lapin-garou (un vieux grincheux adorant tricoter) le plaisir de ranger l'immonde bordel qu'elle avait laissé.

Arrivée devant la salle des professeurs, elle força la porte d'un coup d'épaule bien placé, envoya un coup de boule à Trelawney qui se trouvait là à lire l'avenir dans un panier de pinces à linge et se prosterna devant l'amour de sa vie qui astiquait le sol avec une brosse à dent :

« Ô mon esclave aux pieds dorés, mon Apollon au nez énorme, mon athlète à la longue chevelure ! Mon Dobbynouchet d'amour ! »

Juste derrière eux, Sirius Black, qui faisait briller sa sublime crinière noire avec de la graisse d'oie, sortit un billet de 20 roubles de sa chaussure et le tendit à Flitwick qui tenait les paris.

Il ricana bêtement, fier de lui-même, puis sortit de la pièce en écrasant au passage la tête de Trelawney qui lisait alors l'avenir dans les lattes du plancher. Il se tourna un instant vers la foule qui ne le regardait pas, sauta à pieds joints sur la rambarde et descendit le toboggan.

Dobby ayant alors lancé un regard glacial de braise, faisant tomber des cendres sur ses frêles épaules, attendit que Luna finisse sa révérence, prit une pose tel un top model et déclara d'une voix grave :

« Dobby attend ses offrandes maintenant. »

Dans les pupilles de Luna se mirent à briller la lune et les étoiles, le ciel et la mer, le thon et le sushi, tandis qu'elle indiquait aux 50 premières années qui la suivait de déposer leurs paniers remplit d'or aux pieds de leur nouveau maître.

Dobby eut un sourire prédateur qui dévoila ses dents en or incrustées de rubis et daigna déposer ses lèvres sur le front offert de Luna. Celle-ci attrapa son torchon dans son soutien-gorge et s'en servit pour astiquer les pieds poilus et blêmes de son aimé.

Car en effet, la rencontre entre ces 2 êtres au détour d'un couloir où Luna cherchait des Schmurfs dans les coins sombres et Dobby, qui avait alors découvert qu'il était le dernier digne descendant de Merlin en personne, s'appliquait à placer dans chacune de ses empreintes de pas un petit diamant, avait changé leur vie.

Le coup de foudre fut brutal pour la jeune fille qui, l'esprit confus, s'effondra aux pieds de l'elfe et eut une révélation : il était un dieu, elle l'aimait et elle se devait de dévouer sa vie à le servir.

Flitwick, dégouté de ne pas avoir réussi à convaincre ses élèves de le vénérer à longueur de journée, balança un coup de pied rageur à Trelawney qui était justement en train de lire l'avenir dans les dreadlocks de Dumbledore. Celle-ci s'écrasa au plafond avec un couinement pathétique que tout le monde ignora. Il sortit de la salle, en claquant la porte et jeta un coup d'œil complice à Sirius Black, qui se tenait là à dédicacer son dernier shooting au titre évocateur _Crasseusement classe !_ devant une foule d'élève en délire.

Il attrapa au vol un soutien-gorge qui volait par là et se dirigea d'un pas conquérant vers les arènes où Hagrid organisait des combats à mort entre les élèves et des détraqueurs.

Sirius donc, après avoir réussi à semer ses fans hystériques, rit bêtement à l'intention du vide. Voyant Goyle qui passait par là, il eut un sourire ravageur (du moins il en était persuadé). Goyle tomba à genoux de ravissement à la vue de ses dents jaunes, et Sirius le prit sous le bras avant de se diriger en chantonnant vers la salle la plus proche. Les élèves dans les couloirs se pâmaient d'admiration, enviant à leur camarade la chance inouïe de celui-ci. Il avait été choisi !

Jetant là Goyle, Sirius prit la pose, avant de lui adresser ces mots :

« Dis-moi petit, ne traînes tu as d'habitude avec cet autre grassouillet éphèbe ? »

Goyle, ravi de l'attention que son idole avait eu en remarquant son insignifiance, balbutia une réponse que Sirius n'écouta pas, trop occupé à se racler les ongles sur les murs histoire de les garder bien sales et abîmés.

« Oui bien sûr je m'en rappelle maintenant. Va le chercher, et vite ! »

Goyle rampa le plus vite possible dans le couloir, cherchant Crabbe des yeux.

Non loin de là, un Dobby languissant se faisait porter par une centaine d'adorateurs, suivit de près par Luna.

Levant le petit doigt, il fit s'arrêter la procession. Tous attendirent, suspendus à ses lèvres, sa Parole. D'une voix claire, il daigna finalement, après dix minutes d'attente, dire ces mots :

« Dobby veut son dû tout de suite. »

Les élèves paniqués eurent peine le temps de creuser une piscine dans le couloir, qu'ils remplirent de diamants. Satisfait, le demi-dieu ordonna la reprise de la marche, et le cortège s'éloigna dans un nuage de poussière, laissant derrière eux une Trelawney qui s'était faite piétiner par tous les élèves puis écrabouiller sous la tonne de pierres précieuses.

Sortant à grand-peine de la masse rutilante, elle s'extirpa de la fosse, et s'effondra épuisée sur le bord.

Crabbe et Goyle arrivant à cet instant, s'essuyèrent les pieds sur ce qu'ils prirent pour un paillasson geignard, dernière mode très répandue à Poudlard, et entrèrent craintifs dans la salle, suivant la trace gluante des pieds de Sirius qui ne mettait plus de chaussures depuis la pub réalisée pour la marque _Pusdespieds_.

Il ferma ensuite la porte, au grand dam des quelques fans qui zonaient encore non loin de là.

Brusquement, la fenêtre la plus proche s'ouvrit à la volée, et Lucius Malefoy fit une entrée fracassante, chevelure au vent…

« …Parce que je le vaux bien. »

Toujours dans son body noir satiné bordé de dentelles affriolantes et de bandes de cuir, il descendit de son NimbLucius-3000, le balai le plus performant du marché, faisant partie de la collection limitée portant les prénoms des plus grandes célébrités du moment.

Se tournant vers Pomona, qui était en train de confier à un élève qui passait par là sa dernière création instable : l'Etranglosor il eût un sourire éblouissant grâce au dentifrice magique de chez _MagicTeeth_, et se jeta au-devant de son aimée.

Elle le coupa avant qu'il parle, et s'écria :

« Oh mon amour ! Mon fougueux destrier ! »

« Pur-sang ! » ajouta-il, en agitant ses sourcils fraîchement épilés chez _PinceME_.

Chourave sentit le souffle le manquer, et elle sut qu'elle ne pouvait pas le laisser repartir. Regardant frénétiquement autour d'elle, elle arracha violemment une poigné de cheveux à Trelawney, qui se trouvait justement là à lire l'avenir dans les poux de Sirius Black.

Des mèches ensanglantées, elle confectionna rapidement une sublime bague à laquelle elle ajouta un diamant, avant de tomber à genoux devant Lucius, et de s'écrier d'une voix brûlante :

« Épouse-moi ! »

Lucius eut une pensée saugrenue en se rendant compte qu'il aurait mieux fait de se changer avant de venir, non pas que son body ne lui aille pas bien au contraire, mais parce que le voyage en balai lui avait bien sentir comme le lycra pouvait irriter les fesses à long terme, surtout pour lui qui ne portait rien en dessous.

Sans doute devrait-il demander à plus tard à Pomona de lui appliquer sa lotion hydratante de chez _TouchMeNow_.

L'émotion lui serra la gorge, et il se sentit défaillir : il s'écroula dans les bras musclés de Luna qui se trouvait là et qui le jeta par terre avec dégoût. Paniquée, Pomona se jeta sur son amour, bousculant dans sa hâte le cortège de danseuses nues qui paradaient là en l'honneur de Dobby.

Celui-ci, extrêmement courroucé, ordonna :

« Dobby exige qu'on lui rende honneur immédiatement ! »

Luna affolée, fit amener les statues en or à l'effigie du dieu par les 300 esclaves qui léchaient le sol à l'avant de la procession, tandis que 200 autres jetaient en l'air des rubis en chantant les louanges de leur idole.

Le cortège disparut au loin alors que Lucius entrouvrait des yeux brillants et susurrait amoureusement à sa douce moitié :

« J'ai oublié de prévenir Draco ! »

Conquise, Pomona sourit et le rassura :

« J'avais l'intention de le faire adopter… »

Sans un pensée de plus pour son fils, qui de toute façon n'avait aucun gouts en matière d'hommes, Lucius se redressa époussetant son body et tendit la main vers la deuxième femme de sa vie (et qui, sait peut-être pas la dernière ?).

« Je vais t'offrir un monde, aux milles et unes douleurs. Dis-moi Pom-Pom as-tu jamais torturé en chœur ? »

Puis ils montèrent sur le tapis volant et partirent…


End file.
